


Pretty Boy

by steelrunner



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossdressing, Dirty Talk, Dom Shiro (Voltron), Drabble, FaceFucking, Lingerie, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:30:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelrunner/pseuds/steelrunner
Summary: Matt gets dressed up for the evening. Shiro approves.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was: "Can you do a miro oneshot where they're total kinksters? Like, Shiro really likes putting Matt in lingerie and then fucking him up."

"Well?" Matt said. "How does it look?"

"Hold on," Shiro murmured, distracted. He knotted the last strands of the corset strings into a bow, its ends hanging down to brush Matt's lower back. "There. All finished."

Matt climbed up out of Shiro's lap, off the bed. Grinning wide, he turned around twice, admiring his reflection in the mirror on the other side of the room. Shiro couldn't keep himself from doing the same.

Matt had wanted to be dressed to the nines tonight; he was wearing a full set of lingerie, including thigh-high stockings and a garter belt in a soft shade of indigo, plus a matching corset trimmed with white lace. Around his neck was a thin collar of white leather, also accented with lace and ribbon. The effect of the ensemble, combined with all that pale, freckled skin and flyaway brown hair, was of a fragile sort of innocence, sensual and naive. Shiro had always thought Matt was beautiful, but now...

Shiro reached out and hooked his arm around Matt's waist, tugging him back into his lap. Matt laughed, and kept laughing as Shiro kissed him, all of his satin and lace pressing against Shiro's bare chest in a delicious promise. "You look amazing," Shiro murmured as they pulled apart. "So pretty I could eat you."

Matt blushed. "Are you gonna keep that promise?" His fingers stole down to Shiro's waistband, toying with the zipper of his pants.

Shiro nipped at Matt's collarbone, enjoying the little shiver it produced, and retaliated by sliding his hand under Matt's backside and finding the slit in his panties, perfectly placed so he could be fucked without having to take a single piece of clothing off. "Oh, absolutely."

\---

After an hour, Matt didn't look quite as pretty.

"Goddamn, that fucking _mouth_ ," Shiro groaned. Matt knelt on the floor in front of him, eyes squeezed shut and his hands crossed obediently behind his back. The soft, wet heat of his throat spasmed around Shiro's cock as he gagged, and Shiro pulled back, giving him a bare moment to recover before pushing his head back down. "Perfect little cocksucker, aren't you? Born to be on your knees."

Matt let out a strangled whimper. He let Shiro thrust in and out a few more times, then pulled back abruptly, ducking his head out from under Shiro's grip. A thick strand of saliva stretched between his mouth and Shiro's cock. Those pretty pink lips were flushed and reddened, an unmistakable sign of having his face fucked. Below, Matt's neck was striped red from where Shiro had pulled on his collar. Matt's skin took punishment _so_ prettily.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Shiro asked.

"I'm sorry," Matt blurted out, his voice hoarse. "I - Shiro - Shiro, _please_ , fuck me!"

Shiro arched his brow. "If you want it, you know how to ask."

Matt bit his lip, then turned around, bending over so that his chest was pressed to the floor and his ass was raised high. He reached back and held open his panties, displaying a hole still gaping and slick from where Shiro had fingerfucked him earlier. Beneath that was the heavy bulge of his cock, gone untouched since Matt had first put the panties on. "P-please, fill me up with your cock."

" _Good_ boy," Shiro said. He got to his knees and bent down, covering Matt's body with his own and keeping them pressed chest-to-back. "Pretty, perfect boy, so slutty for me."

He rolled his hips forward, and the head of his cock bumped against Matt's hole, catching on the slick rim. Matt whined. " _Shiro_ \- "

"Shhh." Shiro put a hand on Matt's neck, keeping his face pressed against the carpet. With the other, Shiro grabbed his hip, holding him steady as Shiro slowly pushed inside. "You'll get your reward soon enough."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to drop messages and/or writing prompts at my Tumblr.


End file.
